


You're Not to Blame

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentors, Mistakes, Rookie - Freeform, blame, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nik knew he should go down for the team breakfast, but after the game last night it seemed impossible to ever face his teammates again. Sure, they won, but it was a battle. Maybe it would have been less of one if it wasn’t for Nik’s penalty late in the third period. </p><p>Nik feels bad about his penalty</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not to Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Niklas Kronwall's rookie year. Written for a reader.

Nik knew he should go down for the team breakfast, but after the game last night it seemed impossible to ever face his teammates again. Sure, they won, but it was a battle. Maybe it would have been less of one if it wasn’t for Nik’s penalty late in the third period. 

At this point the Wings were up 2-1, but the Rangers were never an easy team and wouldn’t go down with out a hard fight. Nik went into the corner to retrieve the puck and form the breakout, but was beaten to it by a player in a blue sweater. A second too late, his swipe at the puck, meaning to chip it up the board to hopefully a winger, caught the shin of a Ranger, sending him down to the ice. Unintentional, but still an obvious slash.

He was whistled immediately and skated to the box, head down avoiding the gaze of his teammates. It was there where he got a great view of the slaps shot from the point, sending the puck deep into the top corner of the net. He skated out of the box and made his way over to bench, blocking out the cheers and blaring music of the home team’s goal celebration. With only a few minutes in regulation remaining, Nik knew he wouldn’t get anymore playing time after his penalty.

Finally, deep into the stress of overtime, Hank was able to slip a shot behind the goalie, winning the game. At least one rookie can do things right Nik thought to himself.

That night, he took a hot shower before crawling into bed and hiding himself in the sheets, away from everyone and everything. Nik was asleep before Hank got back from bouncing room to room, basking the much earned praise from their teammates.

That’s probably where Hank is right now, down at breakfast with the rest of team, Nik alone in the room -his preferred way to sulk.

Nik lay in bed, replaying his penalty, the goal that was his fault. It was a few raps on the hotel room door and the sound of his captain’s voice that snapped him out of his nightmare.

“Niklas?” said Steve Yzerman. “Can you come down for breakfast? The team is waiting for you.” Yeah, right. A team of hard working elite hockey players want to see the rookie who sent them already tired into the tough battle of overtime for any other reason than to yell at him.

“I’m not hungry, Stevie.” Nik said just loud enough so the sound traveled through the door.

“You don’t have to eat but you need to be with the team. Please come down.”

“No.” It sounded weak, maybe because it was, but it was all Nik could muster.

“Fine.” Stevie said, walking away. It made Nik glad he was once again alone, but alone left him with his thoughts and his thought weren’t being very nice to him right now.  
A few minutes later, the sound of a key card opening the door shocked Nik back to reality. Assuming who ever was entering the room must be Henrik, Nik stayed put, berried under the hotel blankets.

“Nik.” Stevie’s voice said. “Can you please come down and join the rest of the team at breakfast?”

“How did you get in my room?” Nik asked, avoiding the question and emerging from the blankets to sit up against the headboard.

“I got a room card from Hank. Everyone’s missing you down there, can you please join us?”

“I doubt they miss me after last night.” Nik mumbled, looking down at the blankets.

“Is this what this is about? You think last night was your fault?” Stevie sat down next to Nik, placing a grounding hand on his shoulder.

“It is my fault! If I didn’t get that stupid penalty then we wouldn’t’ve had to go into overtime. I made the team pay for my mistakes. That’s not fair to them.” Nik squeaked, trying desperately to not let tears slip from his eyes.

“The actions of one player don’t win or lose games. Your penalty was unfortunate, yes, but you didn’t take it out of anger. You took it because you were battling hard and sometimes things like that happen.” Stevie said, squeezing Nik’s shoulder.

“I still costed the team. I’m a horrible teammate, they probably hate me.” 

“Don’t say that, kid. You didn’t cost the team, penalties are going to happen and it is everyone’s responsibility to know how to kill them.” Stevie gabbed Nik’s chin, tilting it up to meet his gentle gaze. “I don’t know why you would ever think that you’re a horrible teammate when it is obvious how bad you feel when something like this happens. You care so much about this team and always want to do your best. That makes you a great teammate and no one would hate a great teammate. Everyone is asking where you are. They aren’t mad at all, Nik. We won and you should be proud of that, not blaming yourself for an accident.”

“Really?” Nik smiled, wiping the tears that escaped down his cheeks.

“Yes. The game is over and we won. It’s time to move on now.” Stevie released Nik’s shoulder and stood up. “Everyone wants to see the rookie. Will you come down now?”

“Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t the first time you asked.” Nik said, pulling a Red Wings 55 hoodie over his head.

“It’s ok. I understand that you needed comfort and guidance and I’m glad I could offer that to you.”

“Wait. Shouldn’t I have been kneeling?” Nik asked.

“If you had taken the penalty on purpose or out of anger and needed to be punished or disciplined, then yes. But what you did was a mistake, its unfortunate but they happen and you just needed some help thinking your way though it. It’s not your fault.” Stevie said, patting Nik on the back as they walked out the room. “Now let’s go have some breakfast, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
